Weird Warriors Facts about Relations
by katthedancingqueen
Summary: Did you know that Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are actually related! Or Whitewing and Birchfall? Read this to find out... *****SPOILER ALERT*****
1. Chapter 1

Feel free to ask questions. In updates I will answer them.

Dustpelt mated with his niece, Ferncloud. Robinwing and Fuzzypelt had Brindleface who is Ferncloud's mother and Dustpelt who is her mate.

Tigerstar tried to kill his own kin, when he tried to kill Featherpaw and Stormpaw. Swiftbreeze and Adderfang had Willowpelt, who is Graystripe's mother and Patchpelt who is Graystripe's father. They also had Leopardfoot who is Tigerstar's mother. Then Graystripe fathered Featherpaw and Stormpaw.

Tigerclaw murdered his uncle. Swiftbreeze and Adderfang had Redtail and Leopardfoot and Leopardfoot is Tigerstar's mother.

Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are related. Swiftbreeze and Adderfang had Leopardfoot and Redtail and Redtail is Sandstorm's father. Leopardfoot is Tigerstar's mother. Tigerstar is Brambleclaw's father. Sandstorm is Squirrelflight's mother.

Willowpelt mated with her brother Patchpelt.

Whitewing and Birchfall are related. Fuzzypelt and Robinwing had Brindleface, Dustpelt, and Frostfur. Brindleface had Ferncloud. Ferncloud and Dustpelt had Birchfall. Frostfur and Lionheart had Brightheart. Brightheart and Cloudtail had Whitewing. Whitewing and Birchfall had Ivypool and Dovewing.

Lilyheart and Snowbush are related. Frostfur had Brackenfur and Brightheart. Brightheart and Cloudtail had Snowbush. Brackenfur and Sorreltail had Lilyheart. Lilyheart and Snowbush had 3 kits.

Lionblaze and Cinderheart are related. Swiftbreeze and Adderfang had Redtail and Willowpelt. Redtail and Brindleface had Sandstorm. Sandstorm and Firestar had Leafpool. Leafpool and Crowfeather had Lionblaze. Willowpelt and Whitestorm had Sorreltail. Sorreltail and Brackenfur had Cinderheart.


	2. Chapter 2

Lionblaze is actually related to Tigerstar and therefore to Tigerheart and Flametail. Lionblaze's mother was Leafpool, whose mother was Sandstorm, whose father was Redtail. Redtail and Leopardfoot were siblings. Leopardfoot and Pinestar had Tigerstar. Tigerstar and Goldenflower had Tawnypelt and Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw had Tigerheart and Flametail.

Feathertail, Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight,and Stormfur are all related. Tawnypelt's and Brambleclaw's father was Tigerstar, whose mother was Leopardfoot. Feathertail and Stormfur's dad is Graystripe whose mother is Willowpelt. Squirrelflight's mother is Sandstorm, whose father is Redtail. Redtail, Leopardfoot, and Willowpelt are siblings.

When Tigerstar tried to murder Bluestar, he tried to murder his own kin. Tigerstar's Grandmother was Swiftbreeze whose mother was Flashnose. Bluestar's mother was Moonflower whose mother was Daisytoe. Daisytoe and Flashnose are sisters.

Longtail's mother was Robinwing and his father was Patchpelt.

When Darkstripe fed Sorrelkit deathberries he almost killed his half-sister. Willowpelt and Tawnyspots had Darkstripe and Willowpelt and Whitestorm had Sorreltail.

Stormfur and Feathertail have all five clans in their blood. They are ThunderClan because of Graystripe, RiverClan because of Silverstream, WindClan because Silverstream's mother, Willowbreeze was half WindClan. SkyClan because Graystripe's mother Willowpelt is Spottedleaf's sister. Finally ShadowClan because their grandmother Willowpelt was Leopardfoot's sister, and Leopardfoot had Tigerstar who had Tawnypelt who is in ShadowClan.

Willowpelt and Whitestorm are related. Willowpelt's mother was Swiftbreeze and Swiftbreeze's mother was Flashnose. Whitestorm's mother was Snowfur whose mother was Moonflower whose mother was Daisytoe. Flashnose and Daisytoe are sisters.

Darkstrpie and Tigerstar are cousins. Darkstripes mom was Willowpelt and Tigerstar's mom was Leopardfoot. Willowpelt and Leopardfoot were siblings.

Darkstripe tried to kill his half nieces and nephews when he tried to kill Featherpaw and Stormpaw. Darkstripe's mother was Willowpelt who was also Graystripes mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Mistyfoot and Mothwing are related. Mistyfoot's mother was Bluestar whose mother was Moonflower whose mother was Daisytoe and Daisytoe and Flashnose are sisters. Flashnose had Swiftbreeze who had Leopardfoot who had Tigerstar.

Poppydawn and Poppyfrost are directly related. Poppydawn and Windflight had Thistleclaw who had Whitestorm who had Sorreltail who had Poppyfrost.

Spottedleaf was Sandstorm's aunt.

Snowbush and Brambleclaw are distant cousins. Snowbush's mother was Brightheart whose father was Lionheart. Lionheart and Goldenflower are siblings. Goldenflower and Tigerstar had Tawnypelt and Bramblestar.

Mistyfoot and Stonefur are related to Feathertail and Stormfur on both sides. Feathertail and Stormfurs' mother was Silverstream whose father was Crookedstar whose brother was Oakheart. Oakheart and Bluestar had Mistyfoot and Stonefur. Then Feathertail and Stormfurs' dad was Graystripe whose mother was Willowpelt whose mother was Swiftbreeze. Swiftbreeze's mother was Flashnose whose sister was Daisytoe who had Moonflower. Moonflower had Bluestar.

When Tigerstar ordered Stonefur to be killed, he was killing his own kin. Tigerstar's mother was Leopardfoot whose mother was Swiftbreeze whose mother was Flashnose. Flashnose and Daisytoe were sisters. Daisytoe had Moonflower and Goosefeather. Moonflower had Bluestar and Bluestar had Stonefur.

Darkstripe tried to murder his half sister, Sorrelkit. His mother was Willowpelt and Sorrelkit's mother was also Willowpelt.

Willowpelt had three mates. Tawnyspots, whom she had Darkstripe with, Patchpelt who she had Graystripe with, and Whitestorm, who she had Rainwhisker, Sootfur, and Sorreltail.

Tawnyspots was practically an elder when Willowpelt and him had Darkstripe. I mean, even when Bluestar was a kit, Tawnyspots was a senior warrior, and Willowpelt was born later in the book.

Lilyheart and Rosepetal are related. Lilyheart's father was Brackenfur whose mother was Frostfur. Frostfur and Brindleface were sisters. Brindleface had Ferncloud who had Spiderleg who had Rosepetal.

When Hollyleaf killed Ashfur, she killed her own kin. Hollyleaf's mother was Leafpool whose mother was Sandstorm whose mother was Brindleface. Brindleface had Ashfur and Ferncloud.

Reviewers: Who do you think is Swiftpaw's father? His mother is Goldenflower.


	4. Chapter 4

Feathertail and Leafpool are related. Feathertail's father is Graystripe whose parents are Willowpelt and Patchpelt. Redtail was their sibling. Redtail and Brindleface had Sandstorm. Sandstorm had Leafpool.

Erin Hunter almost made Foxleap and Rosepetal mates, but then her editor said no since they were related since Rosepetal's father Spiderleg was Foxleap. But, then they made Dustpelt and Ferncloud mates and Willowpelt and Patchpelt mates and tons more.

Sandstorm was the only kit in her litter since her father was a tortoiseshell toms and usually they are sterile, so even one kit was pretty rare for Redtail.

It is strange how most litters of kits in Warriors have 2 or three kits when the average cat's litter is 4 kittens.

Honeyfern was pregnant when she died.

Dustpelt and Ravenpaw were littermates, but they never admitted it.

Stormtail loved Dappletail more than Moonflower.

Mistystar and Bramblestar are related. Bramblestar's dad was Tigerstar whose mother was Leopardfoot whose mother was Swiftbreeze whose mother was Flashnose. Flashnose and Daisytoe were sisters. Daisytoe had Moonflower who had Bluestar who had Mistystar.

Vicky, one of the Erins, said that Dovewing and Bumblestripe end up together in the end.

Dovewing and Bluestar have many parallels. They both love/loved cats from another clan and have someone in their clan who loves them. (Thrushpelt and Bumblestripe)

For reviewers:

Who do you think Tigerstar loved the most, Goldenflower or Sasha?


End file.
